


Sugar

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Original Sins [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Eliza was glad to get out of the house for the summer by helping out at her father's office.  His boss, Mr. Doherty, was so nice to her and she felt like she fit into the business life.  But things took a dark turn when he showed her a very different side of what kind of boss he is.





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't condone rape, incest, pedophilia, etc. etc. This is just a story.

Eliza was bored as hell the summer before her senior year of high school.  She was mostly friends with those older than her and now they’d all gone and graduated and spread out.  So, she didn’t have much to do outside of AP summer work.  She’d take anything to get out of the house at this point.

So, when her dad asked if she’d be willing to work as a temp in his office while they searched for a replacement floor secretary, she agreed enthusiastically.

“You’ll mostly be working under Mr. Doherty,” her dad explained to her.  “But the rest of us share another secretary, and both quit without notice.  We’re looking for another tempt as well and two new permanent secretaries, but you’d really be helping Mr. Doherty out.”

“Sure dad, it doesn’t sound that hard to answer phones for you guys,” Eliza said.

He rolled her eyes at her comment and quickly called his boss to tell him the good news.  She was getting a tour by that Monday, and settling into a desk in an office between the floor and Mr. Doherty’s private office.

She had met Mr. Doherty a handful of times.  There were office Christmas parties and the odd bump in in the real world.  He seemed like a nice enough man.  A few years older than his father, widowed with no children of his own.  He had laugh lines and a few silver hairs.  And he always remarked on what a beautiful, sweet daughter her parents were raising.

She didn’t take compliments well but she did like it. 

She dressed as professionally as possible, even borrowing a blouse from her mother to go with her black blazer.  She had made sure to keep her shoulders high and a nice smile on her face as he dad introduced her around the office before finally showing her the little office of her own that lead into Mr. Doherty’s.

As if his ears were burning, the man himself poked his head out of the oak door beyond her small desk with a grin.  “There’s our savior!  How are you doing, Eliza?  Nervous?”

Slightly intimidated by his friendly disposition, Eliza mutely nodded.

He smiled widely, “Oh, don’t be!  I promise we don’t bite.  You’ll get the hang of everything quickly, I’m sure.”

It seemed simple enough.  Answer the phones and make appointments where there a free space in his calendar that she had access to on her computer.  Email him reminders of important phone meetings or meetings that he has to drive to.  Order lunch for the both of them online.

“You’ll have your lunch on me while you’re here,” he had told her with a wink.

Her dad had given her a kiss on the forehead and moseyed off to his own office down the hall.  She had settled on her desk and hadn’t had much to do.  She only got a few phone calls, and emailed Mr. Doherty of a few phone conferences.  They had sushi for lunch and a couple hours after nightfall, Mr. Doherty thanked her for her help, congratulated her on a good first day, and walked her to her dad’s office on their way out for the night.

The rest of the week had pretty much gone the same way.  And the next, and the next.  Eliza seemed to fit right in and Mr. Doherty even joked that if she didn’t have to go back to school in the fall, they’d keep her on permanently.

She liked it there too.  It got her out of the house for the day, and in between phone calls and emails, Mr. Doherty didn’t care if she did her AP work or was on her own phone. 

Over a month into the temp job, things slowly began to change.  She noticed Mr. Doherty complimented her outfits.  Inviting her to eat with him in his office.  Asking her if she was nervous about senior year and college.  She thought, maybe he was lonely.  He often seemed too busy to chat around the office and had been a widower for years.

She had emailed him to remind him that he had a dinner meeting with a few high profile clients in downtown and his car would be picking him up at the office lobby.  Within five minutes of sending it, a flustered boss was popping out of his office door and fishing his jacket on.

“Thank god we have you.  That meeting completely skipped my mind,” he huffed out.

She shrugged, “That’s my job.”

He chuckled, walking over to her desk and squeezing her shoulder, “Why don’t you tell your dad you guys can both take off for night?  I’m not coming back to the office from this meeting.”

“Okay,” she smiled.  “I’ll tell him.”

He gave her a warm smile, “Did I tell you that you look nice today yet?”

She blushed, shook her head, “No…”

“Well, you do,” he squeezed her shoulder again for emphasis.  “Very pretty and very smart.”

She was about to awkwardly thank him again but his hand changed course from her shoulder and down her front, until he was cupping her breast through her blazer and blouse, gently and slowly.

“Very smart,” he murmured.

Before she could react or say anything, his hand and he were out the door.  She shook off her shock and walked over to her dad’s office to say that they could leave.  She was silent in the car, her mind going over and over again what had happened.  That couldn’t have really happened, could it have?  Should she tell her father?

They had just finished dinner at home when she got a text.

That settled that.  She couldn’t tell her dad what had happened.  He probably wouldn’t have believed her anyway.  It could have been an accident, too.  She hoped.

She was relieved when Mr. Doherty was his usual cheery self when she went back into the office that Monday.  The day went by as a normal.  Even his goodnight was normal.  Maybe he had gone temporarily insane Friday night.

The rest of the week had gone much the same way.  Until the next Friday.

“What do you feel like for lunch, Eliza?” he had asked on his way back in from a morning meeting, a group of colleagues who had joined him hearing the exchange as he hadn’t closed the door yet.  “Unfortunately, we’re going to be sorting the meeting notes throughout lunch.”

“How’s KFC sound?” she suggested.  Finger food was easy when you had to work through lunch.

“Sounds great.  Go ahead and order a bucket for us,” he said, making his way into his office.

He invited her to eat and work in his office since his desk was larger, and dragged one of the chairs around so they could sit next to each other.  They worked side by side, munching on chicken and biscuits.

“Did you tell anyone?”

She froze.  She didn’t need to guess to what he was talking about.

She shyly whispered, “No…”

“Good,” he murmured, sipping his drink.  “I’d hate to lose Oliver from the company.”

She was hyper aware that he had turned to her now, staring a hole into the side of her face.  She flinched when she felt his hand on her bare thigh, very conscious that she was wearing a skirt.  He hummed to himself as he trailed it up until his fingers disappeared into her skirt.

“Now, if you want Oliver, your dear father, to stay employed,” he murmured, standing up and starting to unbutton his pants, “you’ll suck this cock.”

She almost stopped breathing.  Did he really say what she thought he had said?

“What?” she stammered.

“You heard perfectly, Eliza,” he said as he unzipped himself and pulled a hard cock out of his pants.  How had she not noticed he’d been hard in his pants?  “Get on your knees.  Suck it.  Or daddy goes on welfare.”

Swallowing the hard lump on her throat, Eliza slowly sank onto her knees, face level with his cock.  She had never seen one in person before.  There was liquid leaking out of the tip, and it seemed much too large and veiny than things she’d seen in paintings and statues.

He wrapped his hand around the base and pointed it toward her face.  “Don’t tell me you’ve never sucked a cock before.”

Averting her eyes, she quietly admitted, “I haven’t.”

There was a gleam in his eyes at her words.  “That’s fucking perfect.  Start licking the tip, then suck on it, then take it in your mouth.  I’ll guide you.”

Keeping her eyes clear of his face, she slowly leaned in to lick the tip, tasting the salty precum dripping out.  He groaned when her tongue made contact with him, and she continued, if only to get it over with before anyone called or knocked on the door.  She sluggishly wrapped her lips around the head and sucked lightly.

“Harder,” he grunted, grasping her hair to hold her head on his dick.

She sucked on his tip harder, trying to distract herself with thoughts of homework, or her father.  Eventually, he used his grip on her hair to guide more of his cock into her mouth.  Inch by inch, he forced his shaft inside until he hit the back of her throat and felt her gag.  He let up, keeping only what fit inside her mouth as he made her bob up and down on his dick.

She chocked down his cock over and over again until she felt something warm and salty shooting down her throat as he held his dick on her tongue.  She coughed loudly when he finally pulled his softening cock from her mouth and tucked into his pants.  She swallowed what she could, but some dribbled out the corner of her lips.  With horror, she realized it was his cum.

He said nothing as he handed her a handkerchief to wipe her chin.  She stood on shaky legs and quickly cleaned herself up.

“You should go back to your desk,” he said dismissively.

Even as she sat at her desk, and even as she went home with her father later that night, she did not believe what had happened had really happened.

But she couldn’t forget that it was real when he texted her as she and her dad got home.

She didn’t sleep well that night.

It seemed to be a pattern that Mr. Doherty would carry on as normal for the week, and have a new turn on Friday.  The next Friday night, he summoned her into his office under the guise of going over possible dinner reservations.  There was even two other men in the room chiming in on the conversation, and she had to break the tie.  Once she did, Mr. Doherty waved the men out of the office, closing the door before she could leave.

He locked the door and went to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk, turning it out to face the door.  She gulped when she saw him undo his pants and move them down his thighs, pulling out his cock and fisting himself into full hardness.

“I want to see you this time,” he groaned.  “Don’t worry – I’m not gonna fuck you.”

She had no idea how scared she was of that possibility until he said it wasn’t going to happen and she heaved a huge sigh of relief.

“Come over here,” he ordered, palming himself.

Her knees knocked together as she approached him, avoiding looking at his eyes or his cock.

“Turn around.”

She didn’t know if she should be relieved that she wouldn’t have to see him, or worried about what he would do behind her back.  But, she twisted on her feet until she was facing the door.

“Bend over and take your panties off,” he barked.  “I want to see that tiny pussy of yours.”

Her eyes popped open.  She didn’t want to expose herself to him!  She had never been naked in front of anyone like that except for her doctor!

But she reminded himself that it was this or her dad would lose his job.  He was the only one working since her mother got injured.  They still had medical bills to pay off.  She had college in a year.  Her dad couldn’t lose his job or they’d possibly even lose the house.

So, she slowly leaned her upper body down, sliding her panties from under her skirt and down her legs, exposing her pink, untouched pussy to his eyes.

He hummed roughly to himself behind her as he fisted his cock.  “That’s fucking beautiful,” he rasped.  She could feel his hot breath on her folds and winced.  Then his fingers skimmed over the back of her thighs and she froze.  He wouldn’t put those inside her, would he?  He said he wouldn’t fuck her, but what did that mean for other things?

His fingers skimmed over her ass cheeks under her skirt but never ventured to close to her pussy lips.  She could tell that his face was almost flush with her though, by the heat of his mouth.  She could hear skin slapping and knew he was vigorously jerking himself off.

Then she felt something wet sliding along her slit and let out a squeak.  Her hips instinctively pulled away from the strange feeling she’d never experienced before, but his other arm hooked around her legs and held her against his face while he fucked his fist.

“I need to taste you,” he murmured against her, his lips moving flush with her lower lips as he spoke.  He started licking her languidly, making his tongue stiff and slipping it inside her every once in a while.  She had to bite her lips to keep her noises to herself when she could feel herself getting wetter under his ministrations and feeling more and more heated.  He could probably tell she was wetter with his tongue inside her every few seconds, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing her noises confirm it.  It was just her body.

Eventually, she felt his hot cum splash on the back of her thighs and his mouth pull away from her.  She sighed, feeling pent up, but relieved that he hadn’t made her cum.  He waved another handkerchief in her face to clean up.  She wiped away the mess on her legs and stood to replace her panties over her now damp crotch.

“Feel free to take the night off,” he muttered as he sat back at his desk.

She had to fix her makeup at her desk and then feign nausea to make her dad take her home.

Next Friday, he had her give him a strip tease and then sit on his lap in her underwear and stockings and grind on his lap.  He wanted to see all of her, he said.  He wanted to watch her ride his cock through his pants and her panties.

But her blood turned to ice when he had her bend over the arm of the couch and take her panties off.

“It’s time to get something inside you,” he rasped.

She flinched against his touch, “No – not that.”

He chuckled.  “No, not that.”

She sigh in relief, but then his fingers were digging inside  her – embarrassingly wet – cunt with ease.

She gasped sharply as he penetrated her deeply with his thick, calloused fingers, feeling uncomfortably stretched and then some sharp pain.

Had she just lost her virginity to her dad’s boss’ fingers?

It didn’t matter – it was done – as he moved his fingers in and out of her pussy as she got wetter and wetter.  “Oh, you have such a hot cunt.”

She flushed at his words, having never heard such explicit things said to her.  She blushed over her whole body as her pussy started clamping onto his fingers, practically sucking them back into her as she gushed juices over his hand, feeling an uncontrollable pleasure take over.  She couldn’t even smother the shrill cry that escaped her throat.

“Fuck, your pussy feels even better when you cum,” he grunted, yanking his fingers out of her and slapping her ass.

She had shakenly gotten redressed while he licked his fingers and grinned at her.  He told her to check his schedule and email him a list of his away meetings and that was that – back to work.

Over the next two weeks, nothing new happened.  Yet Mr. Doherty seemed to be in the best of moods.  He smiled at her, complimented her outfits, enjoyed lunch with her.  Maybe she had sated him.  Or maybe he had grown tired of her.  Either way, she was starting to feel comfortable again.

Except next Friday, she felt ice in her veins when she heard Mr. Doherty on the phone with her dad through his ajar office door.

“Yeah, Oliver, this is awkward to ask but I just have to get these files digitized and sent over tonight and if she helps me out it’ll be done in an hour as opposed to three.  Feel free to stay late too, if you want, but I can give her a ride.  It’s no problem.”

She held her breath waiting to see what her dad would say.

“You have a family of Saints, Oliver.  I promise to have her home at a reasonable hour.  I’ll even order dinner delivered so you don’t have to worry about waiting up for her.  Great – see you tomorrow.”

Her heart dropped.  She was staying late.

Her dad came to give her a kiss goodnight before he left work to get some drinks with the other guys since Mr. Doherty said he’d give her a ride home.

They did end up actually working, so she thought maybe he’d been telling the truth.  She helped his scan file after file onto the computer to make a large folder that would then get sent to another branch of the company.  They even had pizza delivered.

All in all, they had the work done within forty-five minutes, but couldn’t leave until the large file copied over into the email completely and they could send it.

She was tidying files on his desk into neat piles and putting them back into their manila folders when she felt him standing against her back.

“I think I’ve been a very patient man, Eliza,” he whispered into her ear, hands skimming over her sides.  “You look so beautiful tonight.”

She was only wearing a black pencil skirt and white blouse.  She didn’t think it was particularly special, but office appropriate.

“You remember what happens if you say no, right?”  He started kissing her neck.

Shaking, she nodded.

“Good.  So, pull up your skirt.”

She reached down for the hem and slowly pulled it up, feeling his hands fondle her bare skin as it was revealed.

She heard his zipper and the fabric of his pants shift as he pulled his cock out, rubbing the tip against her thighs.  She had to lean her hands on the desk as he pulled her flush with him, aiming the head of his cock for her entrance.

So, he was finally going to fuck her…

She struggled to stand on her tip toes as he lifted her up high enough for him to slip his cock inside of her.

She gasped loudly as her pussy stretched around his cock as he buried it inside her.  She choked on air as he started fucking up into her, thrusting in and out.  She obviously hadn’t been prepared, but he had.  He must have snuck something wet on his dick before he slipped it in because there wasn’t much resistance due to dryness.  There was resistance due to her pussy getting impaled on its first cock ever, and the fact that she didn’t want to do this.  But eventually, her body got used to his invasion and she could feel her body heating up.

She heard wet sounds and blushed furiously when she knew it was due to her pussy getting wetter and squelching around his cock as he plunged it into her repeatedly.

“Moan for me,” he barked behind her.

She couldn’t deny the legitimacy of her moans as she let them out.  “Uh, uh, ah, ah, oh!”

He grunted behind her, chuckling at her noises.  “Knew you would love cock in your cunt.  Knew you would be such a good fucking slut.”

After he finished his sentence, he roughly yanked out of her and pushed her to fully bend over the desk.  She heard fabric hit the floor and then he was propping his foot on the desk and plunging back into her.  He yanked the clip out of her hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders and back as he fucked her into the desk.

“So fucking tight on my dick,” he cursed.  “You have the perfect cunt for fucking.”

She mewled as he wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her head back, pounding into her with animal-like grunts.

She was taken aback when her cunt started convulsing on his cock, an onslaught of fluids pouring over his shaft as she cried out.

“Oh, your pussy feels so much better when you’re cumming on me,” he groaned as he continued to slam into her, even as she felt overly sensitive.  “I knew you would feel like heaven.”

He started getting rougher and rougher until he pounded into her to the hilt and held still.  She felt something warm and wet inside her and her eyes widened in horror.  He was cumming inside her!  She assumed he would pull out or something.  She wasn’t on birth control.  She didn’t need it before.

He didn’t do or say anything significant after he pulled out of her and put himself away.  He didn’t say anything to her.  He didn’t hand her a handkerchief to clean up.  She was forced to replace her panties and pushed her skirt back down, trying to get her breathing even.

After a few minutes, he said, “Let’s get you home.”

She was holding in tears the entire ride to her house.  He had kissed her cheek and said thank you before watching her get into the house and driving away.

She had worn pants the rest of the week.

She had even gotten a text about it from him Wednesday night of the next week, after one Friday going on unscathed.

She gulped and hopes appeasing him would make him go easy on her again.

She was right – three more weeks went by without him touching her.  She caught him eyeing up her ass and staring at her breasts.  But she would be okay with that if it meant no repeats of that night in his office.

He texted her that next Thursday night.

She didn’t sleep all night.  But she made sure not to wear panties under her skirt and to avoid his eyes whenever she brought him coffee or his lunch when the time came.

She couldn’t breathe when she listened into his phone conversations and overheard him running it by her father, keeping her late again.  He didn’t have any idea that anything else would be happening.

Her father cheerily kissed her on the cheek when he went out for drinks with the guys once again.  She tried to scream at him with her eyes not to leave her there, but he just told her not to be so nervous.

This time, when most everyone left and Mr. Doherty pulled her into his office, there was no work to do.  It would be nothing like last time.  He grabbed her, slamming his lips to hers, kissing her for the first time.

She whimpered and tried to push him off, but he just wrapped his arms around her and manhandled her against his desk, feeling her body over her clothes.  When he pulled away from her lips, she pushed her fists into his chest and pushed him off as much as she could.  “Stop!  I don’t want to do this!”

He chuckled, “You don’t have a choice.  You don’t want me to fire your dad, do you?”

“Well, if you do, I’ll go to the police,” she whimpered.

He growled at her, slamming her back against the top of his desk.  He laughed darkly, “Like they would believe you were telling the truth.  They’d think it was a scheme you and your father came up with to get back at me for dismissing him.”

She tried to school her features, and hide her fear.

“I could also frame him for embezzlement,” he added maliciously.  “Then he’d go to prison, and never get another job again.  Unless…”

She swallowed the lump in her throat, but couldn’t respond before he was on her again.  He reached into the collar of her blouse and literally ripped it apart, revealing her bra-clad breasts as she squirmed in his hold.

“You are mine,” he snarled at her, pulling off her shirt and bra and tossing them onto the floor without care.  He clamped his hands around her breasts and squeezed them, “These are mine.”  He yanked her up so she was sitting and latched his lips over her nipples before pushing her back down.

“Just lie there and take it,” he growled as he shoved her skirt up and skimmed his fingers through her folds after licking them.  He shoved them inside her until she was pouring over his hand, and then he plunged his cock into her.

She yelped at the suddenness of all his actions, arching her chin up so she was looking behind her, anywhere but him.  Her body jostled back and forth on the desk.  She could feel her breasts jiggling up and down.  She could hear him groaning and muttering filthy things above her while he manhandled her legs apart.

When she came – against her desires – she did it silently.  She knew he was still aware of it, as her pussy collapsed in on his cock as he fucked her.  But at least she didn’t make a noise other than some muffled whining.

When he came, he slammed into her and shot off ropes of sticky cum deep into her.  He groaned as he continued cumming in her as he slid his cock out until just the tip was splattering semen into her hole.

She let tears fall out of her eyes, sniffling as his limp cock fell out of her pussy and he pulled away from. 

“Get cleaned up and get dressed.  I’m calling you a car to take you home tonight.  I’ve got plans.”

She tried to lean up and stand on her feet.  But her knees gave out and she fell to the carpet, knocking a few things over as she did.

He clicked his tongue at her like a frustrated parent, “Look at what you did.  I’m leaving.  Clean up before you go.  Car will be here in fifteen minutes.”

She desperately tried to reign in her tears as he left uncaring.  She wiped at her eyes and grabbed the jacket she’d been wearing over her shirt to cover her torso after she put on her bra.  Her shirt was torn.  She pulled her skirt as low as she could to preserve her dignity.  And then she carefully picked up the few things she’d knocked over.

She weakly smiled when her hands closed over the pen she’d slipped behind a stapler when she brought him his lunch.  A pen she’d gotten a stocking stuffer from her mom two years ago.  A spy pen – with a camera and microphone inside it.

* * *

Eliza shivered but still smiled – albeit weakly – in her sobbing mother’s arms next to her shaking father as they all watched Mr. Doherty get the perp walk out of the office.  He had a stunning purple black eye, curtesy of his resisting arrest and shouting abuse at her for turning him in.  She still felt dirty and weak, but oddly vindicated as he was unceremoniously shoved into the back of the police car and driven away where he would get a life sentence for all his crimes and threats combined.


End file.
